


The Hope That Comes After

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Hinata comes home to a very sad Nagito. //Nagito is probably a little ooc, please forgive me





	The Hope That Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I do not know the proper way to write fluff.  
If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

Hajime had just got off of work and he was anxious to get home. He never knew what could happen with Nagito. He didn’t even want to think about what happened last time Nagito had stayed home all day and finally gone out right before Hajime had come back. It ended with a trip to the hospital and Nagito saying that he was glad that he was the stepping stone for that person’s future.

He shook his head when Nagito didn’t answer his phone. He usually did but maybe he was sleeping right now. Hajime highly doubted that so he rushed home. He didn’t live far from the flat he shared with his boyfriend which he was grateful for. He knocked on the door like he usually did but his lover did not open the door which caused him to frown.

“Oi, Komaeda?” Hajime called out. In his initial worry, he had forgotten to call his boyfriend by his first name.

“I’m a useless human, ahahahahaha!” He heard Nagito laugh from the bedroom. Hajime’s frown grew when he saw his boyfriend’s phone lying on the counter. A quick look revealed that Saionji was texting Nagito again. He gave the phone a glare, put it back down where he had grabbed it and marched towards the bedroom.

“Oi! Nagito!” Hajime yelled as the door to the bedroom slammed open.

“Ah! Hinata-kun?” Nagito asked. By the look in his eyes, Hajime could tell he was far away from him at the moment.

“Nagito, what happened?” He demanded to know.

“I was having a conversation full of hope with the others in the chat when Saionji decided to remind me of how useless I am,” Nagito smiled and it kind of broke Hajime’s heart. The dark circles under his boyfriend’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“You’re not useless,” he countered.

“Hahaha, I love the hope that you always show me,” Nagito sighed and threw his head back. His eyes, when he threw his head back into its previous position were filled with a mix of despair and hope.

“Nagito, did you hear me? You’re not useless, you’re not stupid and you’re not slowly insignificant person, do you hear me?” Hajime asked and grabbed Nagito’s arm. He pulled the taller boy closer to him and wrapped his arms around Nagito. He was glad when his boyfriend didn’t push him away, it wasn’t uncommon.

Sometimes when Nagito really was in a horrible mood, he would go out or just avoid Hinata in general. It hurt but he always tried to give him the space he needed when he was in that state. However, rarely, Nagito would see affection from him and it seemed today was one of those days. He kissed Nagito’s cheeks and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. He intertwined their fingers together and smile a bit, kissing Nagito’s hand. He wasn’t surprised when a tear slowly rolled down Nagito’s cheek.

“Ne, Hinata-kun, I’m crying… I’m crying ahahahah! I’m glad that at least my despair will bring to Saionji’s level of hope!” Nagito laughed. Whenever Nagito reasoned himself in this state, Hajime wouldn’t be able to understand his logic. How, in any way, was Nagito’s despair going to bring up Hiyoko’s level of hope?

“Nagito, you’re not useless. Aren’t you doing great in our relationship? You’ve done a lot of good things, don’t you think that’s why I’m dating you? Because I know that you’re amazing and that sometimes it’s hard for you Nagito but I’m here. I won’t ever understand what you feel but I will do anything in my power to make yourself feel better. I love you Nagi so please let me help at your own pace,” he could feel that Nagito was shaking in his grip. It was good that at least Nagito seemed to listen to him. It didn’t really matter to him whether or not Nagito didn’t answer him. He would wait until Nagito calmed down a bit before he’d ask again.

“Hajime…” Nagito shook harder in his grip and he could feel his shirt getting soaked in tears when Nagito turned towards him and buried his face into Hajime’s shirt.

“Hey, I’m here,” Hajime smiled and gently rubbed Nagito’s back. The other boy was still sobbing lightly but detached himself from Hajime’s shirt and rubbed his eyes.

“Say… I’m sorry Hinata-kun for being so worthless, I’m constantly making you worry about me and I’m sure you’re tired of comforting me already,” Nagito said and honestly, Hajime was kind of impressed with how many things his boyfriend could come up with to be depressed about.

“Nagito, you’re there for me when I need you to so I’ll be there when you need me. I’m not tired of comforting you at all, you’re the one that I chose and I won’t let you feel depressed over something like this. Don’t you dare think that I’m tired of you, you know I wouldn’t be. You’re incredibly important to me, you’re the reason why I can be full of hope and navigate my way through everything that’s thrown at me. You just can’t be useless to me,” Hajime said. He hadn’t even realized that his arms tightened around Nagito but the other didn’t seem to mind it.

“I just… thank you Hajime,” Nagito whispered, sheepishly hugging back. His boyfriend was adorable, it made Hajime smile as he kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

From the night table, he grabbed a tissue and gently whipped away the remaining tears and grabbed another one so that Nagito could blow his nose. It was kind of concerning how nowadays Hajime found almost anything Nagito did adorable. He remembers Mahiru throwing a few offhand remarks about how obsessed he was with him but he couldn’t help him. It was like Mahiru was any better about her camera… okay she definitely was better but still.

“You’re welcome, if you ever want to speak to me about anything, just tell me. I’ll be there for you okay?” Hajime asked. He knew that he wasn’t a specialist and he also knew that he wasn’t the best at comforting people but it seemed to do the trick for Nagito. His boyfriend relaxed and requested Hajime to hug him again. He obliged and held his boyfriend closer. 

“Give me your hand,” Nagito said. Hajime did as told and blushed a bit when Nagito peppered his hand with short kisses.

“I love you too you know? I just.. sometimes I feel a bit lost. I mean, with all you ultimates surrounding me and all. I just slip into this kind of weird depressed faze,”  
Nagito was pressed flush against him and it was kind of nice. He passed a hand through his boyfriend’s hair and listened intently.

“Are you feeling better now?” Hajime asked. This was his first time with this sort of situation so it was kind of hard for him to figure out what he should and shouldn’t ask. He was scared of making the ring choice but he trusted that Komaeda would tell him if he felt uncomfortable or asked the wrong question.

“I am, thank you very much Hajime-chan,” Nagito sent him a smile. It wasn’t the usual one however, Hajime noticed the sad tone it carried.

“Hey if there still something wrong, tell me how I can-“ Hajime was cut off.

“Ah! I’m hungry!” Nagito suddenly got up and pulled up his confused boyfriend.

“Oi! Nagito,” Hajime yelped out as he got yanked up. His boyfriend caught him with a smile, this one was much happier than the previous one.

“Let’s go to a restaurant, my treat, okay?” Nagito smiled at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go to a restaurant?” Hajime asked out of concern. 

“I’m fine, I just want to have a change in scenery. I… I think I’m ready to tell you some things,” Nagito’s voice was cheerful but some things felt wrong. 

“Then won’t you tell me them now?” Hajime asked, confused. Why did Nagito want to go somewhere crowded to explain to him something so personal? He couldn’t help but wonder as he watched the other male.

“Hina-chan! I have to prepare myself for what I’m going to reveal,” Nagito joked around. His eyes were full of worry and Hajime finally understood that he was planning to tell him what he was feeling after they came back from the restaurant. He mentally slapped himself for being an idiot and misunderstanding that.

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Hajime smiled and looked at his boyfriend as comforting as he could. Nagito visibly relaxed at that.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t forget that I’ll be there anytime you need me. I’m your boyfriend after all,” Hajime muttered in concern.

“I got it!” Nagito laughed a bit sheepishly and kissed Hajime there, it surprised the other but he accepted it.

“Let’s go!” Nagito yelled and grabbed Hajime’s hand. Hajime was glad to be dragged out of the house by his boyfriend and he was glad that he had managed to comfort him. Watching him being so happy was truly something that Hajime enjoyed and appreciated.

“Alright, but where are we going?” Hajime asked, words breaking every time Nagito pulled him forwards to run quicker.

“You’ll see!” Nagito laughed and that laughter was kind of everything for Hajime. His slipped his hand into Nagito’s and let out a broken laugh as he followed Nagito. Truly, the other’s happiness brought intense relief to him. He was glad that he had gotten home earlier today because he wasn’t sure he wanted to see hi boyfriend suffer by himself that long. 

“Say Nagito,” Hajime whispered as they slowed down, out of breath.

“Yes?” Nagito turned around and smiled at him, his eyes looked tired but happy.

“You mean everything to me,” Hajime smiled and kissed the shocked boy. It was kind of satisfying to watch the blush grow on his lover’s face.

“You do too,” Nagito returned the same smile after they broke apart. Their breath mingled together and Hajime couldn’t help but let the smile and the blush he had grow bigger. They were holding hands and gaining attention from the people walking around them but they couldn’t care less for they were kind of lost in their own world.

“Say Hajime, I’m there for you too if there’s anything you want to talk about too,” Nagito said seriously.

“Thank you Nagi,” Hajime smiled at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but think that he’d like for Nagito to always have that smile on him. He hated seeing him undervalue himself like that. It hurt Hajime too, he wouldn’t say it hurt him as much as it hurts Nagito because he would never understand how it felt for Nagito but he knew that he didn’t want to see Nagito in that state more than necessary.

“You dorks,” Mahiru smiled from the other side of the road and took a picture before running off. She had seen the chat and gotten worried for Nagito’s self-deprecating but it seemed that Hajime had managed to fix it. Later, she’d send the picture she took to Nagito and Hajime and smile when she would see it on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
